


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Call Call Call! (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Arranged Marriage, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, College Student Vernon, Established Chansol, Gang Violence, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Motorcycles, Multi, Past Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Past Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Rich Boo Seungkwan, Rich Hoshi, Rich Kim Mingyu, Sassy Boo Seungkwan, Street Racing, Work In Progress, rich seungcheol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**9:35 AM**

"Good morning Vernon."

Vernon smiled at his elderly neighbor Ms.Park,who was leaving her apartment as he went to get the morning mail.Vernon bowed politely."Good morning Ms.Park."He greeted.


End file.
